


warm me up

by freedomatsea



Series: Hell's Kitchen Universe Pieces [2]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff, Kastle Christmas Secret Santa Gift Exchange, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Frank warms Karen up on a cold winter evening.





	warm me up

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Mollie! I hope you have a wonderful holiday season!

Frank kept telling her that he didn’t have anything left to _give_. And she kept telling him she wasn’t looking to receive _anything_. She wasn’t that material and she actually seemed offended that he thought she was. He didn’t. He _really_ didn’t. Of all the people in the goddamn city, Karen Page was the least material of them all. It wasn’t about what she had. None of that mattered to her.

But he wasn’t talking material things. He didn’t bother to correct her either.

Karen was content to curl up on questionably stained mattresses in dank, dark, and dirty warehouses, wherever Frank found to squat for a few nights. He didn’t spend a lot of time in his and Micro’s old hideout. Not after he’d been brutally tortured there. So long as he was beside her, Karen didn’t seem to mind. He moved around the city a lot, because “dead” men don’t have homes. And yeah, maybe he wasn’t _dead_ anymore, but the authorities wanted him to be. They’d let him free, after all. Moving from one shithole to the next was life now.

They did a lot of _sleeping_. Clothes on. Hands kept mostly to themselves. He respected her boundaries and in return, she respected his. She was there for the nightmares, where he rode the carousel with his dead children in his arms. Where he saw them die over and _over_ and over again and couldn’t do a damn thing. Karen didn’t seem to give a shit that she did more grief counseling than romancing.

She _got_ him. She understood that some nights he barely had the bandwidth to keep company, much less get naked and go at it like animals. She was content to sit and watch him clean his guns or wrap his fresh wounds. What the fuck had he done to deserve Karen Page? How had he ended up with her back in his life, when he’d done nothing to receive her forgiveness?

“Frank… Frank wake up.” Karen shook him.

He stiffened as he came awake, instantly on alert. “ _Sorry_.” Frank remarked, blinking away the blur of sleep as he sat up, giving her a sideways look, catching sight of her breath fogging up in the air as she exhaled. It was starting to get cold. Real fucking cold.

 “Are you sure I can’t tempt you with my nice… _warm_ … apartment.” Karen urged, squeezing his arm with a hopeful smile. “Come on. This is no place to try to sleep.”

 “I’m fine.” He assured her, raking a hand over his face. “I’ve got blankets and shit. I’m good.”

 “You are _so_ stubborn.” Karen shook her head. “Come on. I’ve got heat and Netflix and I make a really great cup of coffee.”

 “ _Karen_.”

 “Don’t ‘ _Karen_ ’ me.” She narrowed her eyes and he had the distinct feeling that he wasn’t going to win this one. There was only so long he could put off spending a night at her place, before she didn’t bother coming around his anymore. And maybe that was what he was supposed to be doing at this junction. Cut the ties and let her go. She was made of better stuff than him and she was only gonna fuck her life up if she kept hanging around him. But, in the end, was that really his choice to make for her? _No_.

“What do you think is gonna happen at my apartment that isn’t happening when we’re wherever you’re calling home for a night.”

“I don’t call this shit home.” Frank informed her, intentionally sidestepping the other part of her comment.

“ _Really?_ ”

“For the record, I don’t think anything’s gonna happen at your place that isn’t gonna happen here.” Frank assured her, pressing his tongue to the inside of his cheek. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Karen reached out and touched his cheek and he instinctively leaned into the touch. “You’re icey cold. Wouldn’t you rather sleep in a nice warm bed tonight?” She had dropped her voice a little lower, using a tone that she _knew_ he listened to.

Frank blew out a breath, closing his eyes as he mulled it over. He really _shouldn’t_. It was one thing to have her spending nights with him, but going to her place was… an element of domesticity he wasn’t sure he was ready for yet.

“If you want to stay here, that’s _fine_. But I’m not gonna to freeze my ass off.” Karen bit out, pulling her hand away from his face as she stood up.

“Wait.” Frank stopped her, catching her hand and pulling her back down. “I don’t know if…”

“You’re ready? I get that, Frank. Trust me. I get the why.” Karen assured him, taking his hand in hers and lacing their fingers together with a reassuring squeeze. “But you’ve got to believe me when I say that you coming to my place doesn’t change _anything_.” She lifted her other hand to brush over his cheek, staring into his eyes. “It’s not a disservice to their memory.”

Frank nodded slowly, turning to kiss her palm. He knew it wasn’t, but it didn’t make it any easier. His head wasn’t quite right and it never would. Sometimes, things that weren’t an issue, felt like an issue. It stuck in his mind’s eye and he couldn’t dislodge it. His house had gone up in flames. He slept on concrete floors and lumpy mattresses… Subconsciously reminding himself that he didn’t get to have _comfort_ anymore. Karen’s place would be comfort and he probably wouldn’t want to leave.

“Frank Jr. used to like this one book…” He started, keeping his lips against the palm of her hand as he spoke. “ _If You Give a Mouse Cookie._ That kid would make me read it to him again and again… I’m kinda like that mouse, you give me a warm bed one night and I might want more and more.” Frank warned her, his gaze never breaking from hers.

Karen tilted her head and smiled sweetly, “Then I guess it’s a good thing that I wouldn’t mind if you wanted _more_.” She pulled her hand away from his lips, replacing her fingers with her lips and kissing him gently. Sometimes she kissed him like she thought he’d pull away. He hadn’t pulled away in a long time.

Frank sank his fingers into her hair, cradling the back of her head as he returned the kiss with fervor. This was just a quick remedy for being cold, the long lasting one would come in her bed.

 

* * *

 

“I should’ve come in through the window.” Frank said lowly as he pulled Karen to a stop at the end of the hallway that led to her apartment. It was too late to turn around and act like they hadn’t been spotted. Together. Bound for her apartment. “ _Fuck_.”

 “Good lord.” Karen squeezed his hand tightly, before she released it, clapping her hands together. “Foggy…. _Matt_. I wasn’t expecting you guys to show up… tonight.” Her voice was almost as tense as her body language.

 Frank kept his gaze low, unwilling to make eye contact with Foggy or feel the disapproving _blind_ looks coming from Matt. _Goddamn_. He should’ve trusted his gut when it told him going to Karen’s was a bad fucking idea.

 “Thought you might be interested in coming to Josie’s…” Matt rapped his fingers against his walking stick, “But I see you’ve got…. _Company_.”

 “Yeah, she does.” Frank said firmly, “You got a problem with that Red?”

 “How long has this been going on?” Matt questioned, cocking his head to one side as he stood straighter, trying for an imposing look, Frank assumed. It didn’t work. “Did this happen while the city thought I was dead? While _you_ thought I was dead?”

 “It’s none of your fucking business.”

 “ _Frank_.” Karen ran her hand down the back of his arm, “It’s okay. Really.” She cleared her throat, “I don’t really get why you’re acting jealous.” She retorted to Matt. “We were over.”

“I’m staying out of this.” Foggy quipped, holding his hands up in surrender. “And I really must advise that you do the same, Matt.”

“I’m not acting jealous.” Matt arched a brow, “Is there a problem with asking why you’re _involved_ with a _murderer_?” He questioned, gesturing between the two of them.

“You’re making this into something it’s not,” Karen asserted, her hands balling into fists at her sides. “And last time I checked, it’s none of your damn business who I bring back to my apartment. Murderer or not.”

Frank snorted, “I think the lady just told you to mind your fucking business.” He gave a low chuckle. “Come on, Karen.”

Foggy rubbed his hands together, “You know, I’ve got to agree with both of them. I think we should stay out of this and let the good people enjoy a nice evening alone.”

“What are you doing with him?” Matt questioned, ignoring Foggy’s advice.

“You want the details?”

Karen slapped him playfully in the chest. “ _No_.”

“Oh, come on Karen. Don’t you want to watch him squirm hearing all about what we _just_ did?” Frank had no intention of telling anyone about what they did in private, but he got a hell of a lot of joy out of watching Matt Murdock get pissed off about it.

“If you fucking hurt her…” Matt threatened and Foggy grabbed his arm to hold him back.

“I don’t plan to.” Frank said lowly. “Unlike someone in this hallway.”

Karen’s brows knit together as she reached for Frank’s hand. “Come on. Let’s get inside.” She urged, leading them past Matt and Foggy. “Let’s just pretend this didn’t happen and move on.” She advised her former colleagues.

“Have a good night.” Frank said with a snide tone as Karen let him inside and shut the door on the other two. He pressed his finger to his lip, fully aware that Matt was probably listening in.

Karen covered her mouth to keep from laughing, her eyes alight with amusement. That could’ve gone a lot worse. But Frank didn’t give two fucks what anyone else thought about _them_ and neither did Karen, clearly.

Frank pulled her to him, replacing her hand with his mouth, kissing her triumphantly. Karen laughed against his lips and he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear as he pulled away.

“He’s gone.” Frank told her as he looked through the peep hole. “Well, that was…” He made a face.

“I honestly had no idea they were going to be here. The dirty mattress would’ve been way more preferable.” Karen mirrored his expression. “I guess that cat’s out of the bag now.”

Frank nodded slowly, leaning against the door. “Guess it is.” He blew out a breath, “So, I’m in your place.”

“You are! It only took a half dozen months to get you back here.”

“That long? _Huh_.”  He moved to sink down on her sofa, propping his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. “Damn. That feels good.” Frank said as he sank into the cushion. He didn’t like talking about it, but he did have aches and creaks. He wasn’t a young man anymore and his body had been through _a lot._ It took a lot of beatings. Rawlins and Billy had done a number on him a half dozen months back and he still felt the effects of it.

Karen joined him on the sofa, kicking her shoes off and curling her legs beneath her as she sat close to him. “Sure beats being cold, doesn’t it?”

Frank nodded, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. “I could sleep on this.”

“But you’re going to sleep in my bed tonight.” Karen informed him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Not the sofa.”

“If you insist.” Frank cracked an eye open to look at her, resting his hand on her legs. “It was pretty funny watching him squirm like that. Talking about what we may or may not’ve just done wasn’t too far was it?”

Karen shook her head. “No. I mean… it is kind of awkward, but no.” She rested her hand over his, leaning her head against his shoulder. “He and I… I don’t know. At the time it felt really right. But it was just this sweet little romance. There was no real intensity to it. It never went… _anywhere_.”

“He was a fucking fool.” Frank said lowly, squeezing her leg. “To have you right there and not realize what he was missing out on.”

She scrunched up her nose. “Are you suggesting that he should’ve slept with me?”

“That’s your prerogative, not mine.” Frank clicked his tongue against his teeth. “If you’d wanted to, it wouldn’t change a damn thing between us.”

Karen laughed softly, her brows pinched together thoughtfully. “I guess I’m just used to that petty jealousy crap.” She rested her head against his shoulder. “I’m glad you don’t judge.”

Frank kissed the top of her head. “I’m glad _you_ don’t judge.” He patted her leg. “You don’t say shit when I talk about my wife and kids. You don’t bat an eye when I’m all bloody and fucked up.”

“This is a judgement free arrangement. Come as you are.” Karen pressed a little closer to him, “I’m still cold.”

“I thought I warmed you up already.” Frank retorted with a smirk, sliding his hand from her knee, along her thigh, slipping between her legs. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of watching the way her lips part when she inhaled sharply and the way her lashes fluttered.

“But then we walked through the city and I got cold again.” Karen said in a huskier tone, spreading her legs to accommodate his hand, her dress rising higher up her thighs.

Frank bit down on his bottom lip as he stroked his fingers over her sensitive flesh through the thin fabric of her underwear that was already damp. “Did you get all worked up thinking about them knowing what we get up to together?” He questioned, circling his thumb over her clit, just to watch her back bow. “That gets you hot?”

Karen’s mouth opened and she let out a moan instead of words, nodding her head in confirmation.

He pushed her underwear aside, stroking his rough fingertips over her slick flesh, slipping a finger into her, just to hear her moan out his name. _Fuck_ , was she hot like this.

Frank pulled his hand away, repositioning her so she was laying across the sofa, her skirt hiked up around her waist. He urged her legs up so he could pull her underwear off and tossing them aside. He knelt down between her spread legs, lowering his mouth to her slick folds.

Karen gripped at his short hair, holding him in place as her thighs framed his face and he explored her, his tongue thrusting into her and circling that little bundle of nerves. He could easily spend an _entire_ night doing just this.

Her back arched, her hands clawing at his back, in an attempt to get his shirt off. “Frank!” She gasped, pressing herself against his insistent mouth. “ _Now_.”

Frank sat back on his knees, pulling his shirt off. Karen followed suit, doing the same with her blouse, before she reached out to grasp him through his pants, stroking his already hard shaft.

“ _Karen_.” He gritted out, his eyes flashing to her face, certain that lust was written all over his expression.

Karen smirked, biting down on her bottom lip as she sat up and kissed him. She leaned in to kiss him, taking her sweet damn time taking his pants off. “You know… you should’ve let me take care of you at the warehouse.” She said, slipping her hand into his pants to grasp his cock.

“That was all about warming you up, sweetheart.” Frank swallowed thickly, closing his eyes as he got lost in the sensation of her hand working over his length. “ _Fuck_.”

“I’d be _much_ warmer if you were in me.” Karen said, pulling her hand away as she climbed off the sofa, slipping her skirt off her hips. She crooked a finger at him, walking backwards towards her bedroom.

Frank swallowed thickly as he took in the sight of her, before he rose, kicking off his boots pants and followed after her. He still couldn’t fucking believe he had her in his life.

Karen was on him the second he stepped into her room. Her hands cupping his cheeks as she kissed him. Frank wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him. His mouth slanted hungrily over hers, his tongue invading her mouth as he guided her backwards towards the bed. He lifted her up, urging her legs around his hips as he lowered her to the mattress.

“ _Please_.” Karen moaned out lowly, grinding herself against his cock, her hand slipping between them to try to guide him to her center.

Frank groaned something close to her name as she got him right where they both wanted him. He slid into her, slowly at first before he drew back and thrusted into her fully. She cried out his name, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as she clung to him.

“ _Harder_. Come on.” She urged, bucking her hips to meet his thrusts. He wasn’t gonna last long at this rate. Not when she was intentionally clenching her inner muscles every time he slid into her.

“That’s it. That’s it _Frank_.” Karen breathed out close to his ear, her nails leaving crescent marks in their wake. He’d gladly wear her marks on him. Like a badge of victory.

His hand gripped at her hip, tight like she liked, holding her steady as he pounded into her. Giving her all that he had to give. “ _Close_.” He warned her, shifting the angle of his thrusts, trying to hit that sweet spot within her.

“So am I.” Karen mumbled, pressing her lips to his shoulder. “So _fucking_ close Frank.”

Frank wasn’t ready for it to be over just yet. He stopped thrusting into, sitting back on his knees. “Over.” He panted out, “On your knees, _please_.”

Karen’s lashes fluttered as she looked up at him, her brows knit together in confusion, before it finally clicked. “ _Oh_.” She breathed out, surging up to kiss him before she rolled over, resting on her hands and knees.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Frank remarked, skimming his hand over her back as he lined his cock up with her, once more. This time, he didn’t take her slowly. This time, he took her hard and fast. The angle was just right, allowing him to fill her fully. He slipped his other hand around her hip, circling her clit in time with the driving pace of his thrusts.

Karen cried out, rocking her hips backwards as her release hit. Her inner muscles clenched around him and that was all it took to send him careening over the edge with her. His release washed over him, but he kept rocking his hips slowly, his thumb brushing over her clit as he tried to pull every second of pleasure out of her.

Slowly, he pulled out of her, moving to collapse onto the bed beside her, raking his hands over his face. “ _Wow_.”

Karen laughed exhaustedly, moving to curl up against his side. “I’m all warm now.” She told him with a grin.

“ _Heh_.” He turned his head to look at her. “Me too.”

“Isn’t it better on a real bed?” Karen ran her hand over his chest, her fingers lighting over each scar she came across.

“Yeah, might have to come here more often.” Frank winked at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “My back’s enjoying this.”

“Such an old man.” She teased, leaning in to kiss him. “You’re welcome here whenever you want to be.”

“I probably wanna be here more than I should.”

“That’s okay with me.” Karen grinned brightly. That was a smile that always managed to make his heart skip a beat.

Frank smiled at her, “We should rest. You gotta be up early.”

Karen huffed, “Maybe I’ll just call Ellison and tell him I want the day off.”

“Uh-uh.” Frank shook his head, “You ain’t missing work on account of me.”

“You’re no fun.” Karen rolled her eyes dramatically. “I do have stuff due tomorrow, though.” She sighed, moving to rest her cheek on his chest. “You better still be here when I wake up in the morning.”

“Don’t got anywhere I need to be.” He assured her, running his hand up and down her back. This was nice. Her and him, in her apartment, basking in each other. It was easy to forget about Hell’s Kitchen outside her door and everything that came along with it.


End file.
